Out of the Ordinary: Rewritten
by PuddingNinja
Summary: Meet Bev: your average fourteen year-old girl. At least, that's what she seems like. In reality, there's something more to her, something she's kept a secret for years. When she moves to a new school and befriends the local big-headed paranormal incestigator, will her secret be revealed? (Rewrite of Out of the Ordinary)


Most teenage girls worry about clothes, boys, and hair. If only my life was that simple. Instead, I get to worry about my "friend" trying to expose me, an angry mob wanting to experiment on me (or worse), and a psychotic alien who somehow got tangled up in this web of crap called my life. I suppose I should start from the beginning...

* * *

Let's begin with the cliché introductions, shall we? My name is Bev, and I'm just your average fourteen year-old girl- NOT. While my appearance may give you that impression, don't be deceived.

It all started with my first day at a new school, or "Skool" as they call it. As I looked up at the dark building, a shiver ran down my spine. It's not exactly the most welcoming building. I boldly took one step towards it- only to be trampled by a herd of kids sprinting into the building as the bell rang. I muttered an "ow" before I peeled my face off of the filthy ground. I rolled over so I was sitting on my butt and rubbed my head. Did they not see a person right in front of them? Did I accidentally apply to a school for the blind?

"Are you okay?" A voice asked in front of me. I looked up at the source. He was about my height, maybe a bit taller, his raven black hair was styled so a single spike was sticking back, and his skin was about as tan as my own, which is to say not very. But what I noticed above all of that, the crown jewel of his appearance, was his shockingly large head. Big Head stuck out his hand to help me up, which I gladly accepted.

"Oh, yeah, thank you... It's nice to know that not everyone here will trample you into the ground," I said with a nervous laugh as I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. Elephant Head chuckled in response as we started walking towards the building. "I'm Bev, by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, Bev, I'm Dib! Paranormal investigator and self-declared expert!" I froze in my tracks at that. Of course, the one person who's been nice to me so far is also the one person who would want to expose me. Oh well, I'm sure there's other nice people here, they can't all be _that_ bad!... Right? "Why did you stop? Do you think that's weird? You wouldn't be the first-"

"No, I think it's perfectly fine, it's just that, um," Come on, Bev, think of something! He might be the only potential friend you have at this place! "Um, I've never met another paranormal expert before!" Nice move, dingus. Now he's going to be asking you all sorts of questions like-

"Really?! How long have you been investigating? Have you found any evidence? What cases are you mainly focusing on?" -like that.

"Wow, Dib, while I'd love to answer all of your questions, I should, um, probably get my schedule and all. Uh, see you later, I guess?" I said hurriedly before taking off into the building. Great going, Bev! Your first day has barely begun and you've already almost gotten yourself exposed!

I got my schedule and locker number and combination from an overly-cheery clerical assistant. **Way** too cheery... I looked down at my schedule to see where I was supposed to go. Thankfully, the classrooms are filtered by grades, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find my class.

I walked down the eighth graded hallway and up to the door of the teacher whose class I would be in: Ms. Bitters. Nervously, I knocked on the door, which slowly and ominously creaked open. The first thing that I saw was a demon glaring at me before she slithered over and hissed. She _hissed_ at me! What type of school is this, where they spell school "Skool" and have demonic teachers that hiss at new students?!

"What do you want?" She growled at me before looking down at my hand and snatching the paper from it. She threw it back at me as she slithered back to her desk. I walked into the classroom so I was standing front and center, with everyone's eyes glued on me. They were all waiting to see what the new girl would do, I guess.

"Class, we have a new, doomed student. Her name is Bev. Bev, do you have anything to say before you rot away into oblivion?" Wow. So pleasant.

"Um... I, well," I stuttered. I was terrible at speaking in front of crowds, especially on such short notice.

"That was a miserable failure, just like I'm sure you'll be." I gulped at that. It's not like I was intimidated or anything... What? Pfft, of course not! "Now... Where to put you..."

As her gnarled finger scanned the room, I decided to look over my fellow classmates. Most of them seemed to have lost interest already, but one was still staring at me, and he was... Green. Weird. As I continued looking over my classmates, I saw Dib. Well, at least that's one less hostile look! He looked pretty excited to see me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see him. Even if I couldn't ever be honest with him about who I really was...

"You'll be sitting there," Ms. Bitters said as she pointed at the seat next to Dib.

"But somebody's already sitting-" The floor opened up, taking the student and the desk with it. Less than a second later, another desk appeared from the ceiling. "-there..." I walked over and sat in my desk. Well, at least I was next to Dib.

Ms. Bitters started to lecture us on how we were all inevitably doomed and one day doom would consume us, doom doom doomy doom. I looked out the window and started to daydream. It might've just been me, but her rant on doom didn't exactly capture my attention. Just when I was sure I was about to fall asleep, a wad of paper hit my head. I looked around to see where it came from, and I saw Dib looking at me expectantly, awaiting my reply. I smoothed it out and read what it said:

_See that green kid over there?_

I looked back over to where the green guy was. He was trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip.

_Yeah, what about him?_

I wadded the paper back up and threw it back at Dib. He scribbled down a reply and tossed it back.

_His name's Zim, **AND HE'S AN ALIEN!**_

Hmm... An alien? Well, I suppose that made sense. It wasn't that hard for me to believe, considering the fact that I've seen weirder things than that.

_Really? That actually makes sense now that I think about it..._

_YOU MEAN YOU BELIEVE ME?!_

_Haha, yes!_

_**FINALLY! **SOMEONE BELIEVES ME!... Maybe we could collect some evidence together sometime?_

I considered it. If I got on his good side and befriended him, he was less likely to suspect me of being what I really was... On the other hand, could I pull of acting like I was a paranormal investigator? Of course, I knew plenty about the paranormal, but could I act like I was out to expose it all?

I came to a decision about what I would do. I scribbled down my response and tossed it back in Dib's direction, only for it to be intercepted by a dark shadow. When that shadow solidified, it was Ms. Bitters.

"Passing notes in class?" she snarled with the note clenched in between her claws. "Why don't we display this on the projector and see what you two were discussing that was so much more important than **doom**?"

She placed the note one the projector so all the class would see. They immediately erupted into laughter.

"What weirdos!"

"She's just as crazy as Dib!"

Only two students weren't laughing: Zim and Dib. The former was glaring at me, his new enemy. The latter was grinning like mad at me because of my response:

_I would like that. :)_

* * *

**_A:N/ Okay, so I'm rewriting Out of the Ordinary because I found myself wanting to write again, but I forgot exactly where I left off previously. Also, there were some plot things that I wanted to change. There will be differences, so it won't just be the same story with a different word choice! The main plot points will remain the same, so if you like spoilers you can go read the old (unfinished) one! Thank you for reading and please review!_**


End file.
